


Through the Years

by spitfire123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, FTM Eliwood, Friends to Lovers, I decided to do something different with the formatting of this and did it by years, I really wanted more time to work on this but school, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, There's a lot of gay in here, no beta we die like writers, this is also technically part of my leokumi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire123/pseuds/spitfire123
Summary: Snapshots of Eliwood and Hector's relationship between the ages of six and thirty six.--written for elihec week 2019





	1. A Childhood Oath

**Six Years Old:**

Hector is a simple, six-year-old kid. He likes mud. He likes his wooden toy swords. He likes hiding bugs in his brother’s bed. He likes exploring the woods behind his house, pretending to be a knight, and disregarding all rules and manners that his parents have ever set.

During the summer, he spends all of his days outside, trekking throughout the woods with a sword in one hand and a hand drawn map in the other. It’s towards the end of the holiday, and he’s named every landmark in the woods, fought in at least three imaginary wars, saved a princess, and met every other boy in the neighborhood save one.

And Hector is dying to meet him. He’s heard rumors about the esteemed red-headed dragon slayer from Roland Street, and he wants, more than anything, for the opportunity to duel him. One-on-one, no tricks allowed, and winner takes all.

So it comes as a surprise when this boy appears before his court (Hector finds him sitting in his plastic playhouse in Hector’s backyard) clearly distressed.

He peeks his head through one of the windows, eyebrows raised in curiosity as the little boy turns to him.

There’s snot dripping from his nose, and his eyes are all bloodshot, but Hector can still see the warrior’s spirit in him. It’s like a flaming dragon begging to be let out, but he knows now is not the time.

“Are you okay?” The boy sniffles a little in response, wiping his nose cautiously.

“Sorry, I thought this was Erik’s house.” He says, and he moves to stand up. “I’ll go away.”

“No!” Hector shouts, and the boy, visibly startled, plops back down onto the grass floor of the playhouse. It’s quiet as the two just look at each other, as if unsure of what to say next.

“I’m Eliwood.” The boy finally says, and Hector, in all his brazen interest, grins.

“The Dragon Slayer right?” Eliwood grins back at him at the mention of his nickname. “I’m Hector.” He says, then he blinks, as if taking in the sight of Eliwood all over again. He should go get something for his nose, like a tissue or something. “Wait here.” Eliwood nods, making himself comfortable against the edge of the playhouse.

As Hector’s running inside, his mind is racing a mile a minute about all the things he should get: tissues for his nose, chocolate because he was sad, a stuffed animal, maybe a band-aid if he’s hurt.

He brings them all back out to Eliwood without a second thought.

And once he’s calmed down and eaten some chocolate and held onto Hector’s favorite stuffed bear, Hector decides to ask why he was upset in the first place.

“My parents won’t let me cut my hair shorter.” Eliwood says quietly, as if he believes Hector will laugh at him if he hears.

But Hector does hear, and he thinks that’s dumb. “I can cut it for you.” He says, and it’s like a weight has been lifted from Eliwood’s shoulders. He nods quickly, wearing such a hopeful smile that Hector almost sprints back into his house to snatch his kiddie scissors from the arts and crafts box.

In the end, Eliwood’s hair is patchy at best, with odd tufts of hair sticking this way and that. His big brother, Uther, spends over ten minutes apologizing to Eliwood’s dad, and even longer chastising him.

But the toothy, shy smile that Eliwood gave him is priceless.

* * *

**Seven Years Old:**

Hector’s birthday party is just the next month, filled with his family and friends. His brother makes him a foam axe as a present, and he’s decided to carry it everywhere with him, regardless of whether he’s allowed to or not.

But Eliwood has also given him a present, a foam chest plate to protect himself against the dragons. Eliwood claims it’s enchanted by the high wizard of 302 Roland Street (which is just Eliwood’s dad). He’s decided to wear the chest plate forever and ever, or until Uther chastises him again. Whichever comes first, he supposes.

He spends half the party knighting his friends as members of his royal court, and the other half loitering around the banquet table that’s filled with food worthy of a feast. The hot dogs look savory and the hamburger delicious, but the red of the ketchup catches his eye. When he picks up the bottle, one that’s already half empty, some of the ketchup squirts onto his hand. He can’t contain his grin.

“Erik!” He cries, chasing over to the boy with a smile. “Make a blood pact with me!” Erik, however, doesn’t seem to realize it’s ketchup. A point made more evident by the screech he releases as he flees from Hector towards the adults.

Hector frowns, stomping his foot on the grass. Who will he make a pact with if Erik is too chicken?

A shy finger taps him on the shoulder and a quick hand takes the ketchup from him before he can turn around. But when he does, Eliwood is standing there, hand outstretched and filled with ketchup with a wicked grin on his face.

And thus the ketchup oath was created, a pact between two school children with no regard for the staining ability of ketchup.

* * *

**Ten Years Old:**

When fourth grade rolls around, Eliwood and Hector are attached at the hip. Teachers can’t separate them, parents can’t separate them, even annoying older brothers can’t separate them.

They are the best of friends, inseparable, and then a new girl comes to class.

Her name is Lyn, and she’s super cool. She moved to her Grandfather’s house at the tail end of the summer, and she likes to pretend she’s a samurai. She claims to be the fastest blade this side of Bern, but Hector will test her in time.

When the three of them group up for a school art project, it’s an instant connection. It’s like a friendship that was meant to be, and their friendship is only strengthened when the three take the ketchup oath together, bound forever by blood and condiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, thanks for reading, even though it's kinda late in day 1 i still wanted to get this out in time. Also if any of yall wanna share this with the elihec peeps, pls feel free to do so, cuz I have no social media atm
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated and loved <3


	2. A Trip to Remember

**Fifteen Years Old:**

“C’mon Hector, I know you like someone.” Eliwood jokes from the other side of the lunch table. “You know you can tell me!”

“But I don’t..” He starts, but Eliwood’s giving him that look, eyebrows raised and staring at him as if he was suspicious. A grin blossoms onto his face, and a mischievous one at that.

“You like Lyn.”

“What? No, of course not..” Hector tries his best to lie, but the blush on his cheeks seems to give him away.

“Just ask her out, I’m sure she’d be interested. I mean, look at you!” Eliwood motions to the entirety of Hector. “I’m not going to leave you alone until you at least try it.”

So Hector did just that. He asked her out, they went on one date, desperately trying to work through the awkward silences and communication hangups. At the end of the night, they both decided it just didn’t feel right.

Hector doesn’t understand it. He thought he liked Lyn, so why did the night feel so wrong?

* * *

**Sixteen Years Old:**

Hector did not, in fact, like Lyn. Well, he loves her, but like a friend. He loves her as much as a gay man could possibly love his lesbian sister. They were like teammates who batted for opposite sides.

But no, Hector was as gay as they come. After a single deep dive into gay porn on his phone and the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, the epiphany struck him over the head like an iron crowbar.

He likes men. A lot, and that’s okay. What isn’t okay is the blossoming crush on his best friend.

There’s just something about Eliwood, about the shy, red-headed boy that he cares so much for, but he can’t quite place his finger on what it is.

And it’s like Lyn knew the whole time. The side-eyes during lunch, the waggling of her eyebrows when the three of them would group up. She was annoyingly persistent about it.

* * *

**Seventeen Years Old:**

During his junior year, Hector went to Prom alone.

He’d wanted to ask Eliwood, with Lyn as a backup, but neither could go with him. Lyn had decided to take her girlfriend, Florina, while Eliwood had asked one of the theater girls, Ninian, to go with him.

“Oh.” Hector hadn’t known what to say when Eliwood told him that he wasn't available, but he tried his best to cover his own embarrassment. “I hope you have fun.” He hoped Eliwood couldn’t read the disappointment in his slumped shoulders or stone faced expression, but he knew it was no use. If there was one thing Eliwood was good at, it was reading people.

So Hector went alone to Prom. He’d had several girls ask him to go, and Oswin even offered to take him as a friend, but none of them felt right.

Even as the music blared and the teenagers swarmed across the dance floor, Hector could pick Eliwood out of the crowd in an instant. He felt so far away, slow dancing with a girl Hector barely knew, and it tore at Hector’s conscious that he might be losing his best friend.

“Hector. Hector!” Lyn was waving one of her hands in front of his face, and when Hector finally met her gaze, she smiled. “There you are. I was hoping I’d lost you in the forest.”

“The forest?”

“Y’know, because you’re pining so much?” Hector rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him.

“What do you want, Lyn? Can’t you see I’m busy being ‘emo’.” He motions to the dance floor, where Eliwood is still dancing with Ninian, oblivious to Hector’s plight.

“Oh, my mistake, I forgot that Hector means emo.” She taps her chin in faux thought. “How about instead of being sad the whole time, you come dance with me?” Lyn offers her hand to him, and the request takes Hector by surprise.

“What about Florina?” He asks, but Lyn just shrugs.

“She’s getting punch because she’s thirsty. Now, c’mon, you owe me for that cringy date we had back in freshman year.”

“Alright, alright, you’ve convinced me!” Hector laughs outright, grasping her hand and letting her lead him onto the dance floor.

He spends a good two songs with Lyn, until Florina returns from the punch table. Once Lyn and Florina are back together, Hector goes to leave the dance floor, but a shy finger taps him on the shoulder and, when he turns, Eliwood is there, hand outstretched.

“Wanna dance with me?” He asks, gazing shyly from beneath his bangs. His tuxedo, a pure black color, highlights his shoulders and his long legs, while the dark blue undershirt brings out the color in his eyes. Hector can only nod, letting his best friend lead him right back to the dance floor.

When Eliwood wraps his arms around Hector’s waist, Hector can’t keep his heart from fluttering.

* * *

**Eighteen Years Old:**

School trips were really something. At least, Eliwood thought so anyways. The amazing vastness of the Nabata desert paired with the tropical oasis is a paradise he never dreamed he’d get to see. And yet, here he is, on an ‘educational’ senior trip with the rest of his class.

There’s only one problem, one small little hiccup, and that’s the weather. It’s sunny and beautiful, but that also means it’s hot. Very hot, and it doesn’t help that the AC in his and Hector’s room is minimal at best.

Which can only mean one thing: Eliwood is both blessed and cursed to constantly see a shirtless Hector chilling in their room. Something which, in turn, creates a flustered Eliwood.

It’s a blessing because.. Well, have you seen that man? Eliwood’s pretty sure he could crush an orange between his pecs, but he’s too afraid to find out. Everything about Hector is smoking hot, and Eliwood’s surprised that it’s taken him this long to notice just how attractive his best friend is.

But then comes the curse. So many feelings are suddenly popping up all over the place and Eliwood’s not sure he can handle it all.

He sneaks out of the hotel on the third night of their trip for a convenience store run, only to run into Florina just exiting the store with a bag that’s full of chocolate.

They walk back to the hotel together to sit by the edge of the hotel pool with their feet dipped in the water as they split a chocolate bar. Eliwood tells her of his misfortune, of all these new feelings and how he doesn’t know where they came from. He is unsure how to deal with these feelings, and he tells her as much.

She’s quiet, contemplative as she wiggles her toes in the pool. “I don’t think these are particularly new feelings for you. You’ve always been in tune with yourself and your emotions, so it seems unlikely that you believe these feelings are impossible to deal with. I just think you’re scared that he might not like you the same way.” She says.

And now there’s silence, because Florina just put everything in perspective for him, and she’s right about everything. “Have you ever considered becoming a psychologist?” His question is only met with a giggle. Eliwood frowns. “So what do I do now?” There’s a ripple in the pool as Eliwood kicks some water up.

Florina, in all her infinite wisdom, says, “That’s easy. Just ask him out.”

* * *

The next morning comes fast and hard, and the light from the rising sun seems to be streaming straight from the window into his eyes. There’s an alarm going off somewhere. _Fuck._

“Hector.” He slurs, only to be met with silence from the rest of the hotel room. “Turn the alarm off.”  The alarm doesn’t get turned off, and Eliwood rises from his bed angrily, looking for the damned alarm. His brain is all fuzzy, but when he finally finds Hector’s phone in a pile of clothes in the corner of the room, it feels satisfying as all hell to angrily switch it off.

But then the door to the bathroom opens, and a plume of steam escapes from the doorway.

The same doorway where Hector is standing, clean from a morning shower, and very, very shirtless. He tries to keep his eyes from roving all over Hector’s body, but it’s to no avail.

As he drags his gaze up to meet Hector’s eyes meet, Eliwood is becoming less and less fuzzy and more and more alert. Hector is staring right back at him, as if waiting for something.

And Eliwood, in a fit of bravery and sheer shamelessness, says, “Will you go out with me?” And life was never the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha guess who forgot they had dnd on a night where they hadn't written anything to begin with haha it's me, i did that... hope its, uh salvageable...
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarked are appreciated and loved <3


	3. Of Banshees and Puppies

**Eighteen Years Old:**

“And I am expecting absolutely no funny business in the dorms, do I make myself clear?” Hector groans as Uther loads his suitcases into the back of the car.

“Course, Uther. No funny business. I swear.” He promises half-heartedly, intimately aware that there will, in fact, be a lot of funny business going on in the dorms. Especially with his boyfriend, his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend. Hector was a lucky man.

The two of them pile in the car, and the drive is excruciatingly quiet.

When they arrive at the school dorm, Uther gets his stuff from the trunk as Hector waits at the curb. He feels like he should say something, but nothing comes to mind. Uther drags the suitcase up onto the curb before he looks at his brother expectantly.

It’s silent between them before Uther pulls him into a hug, burying his face in Hector’s hair.

“I love you, and I’m so proud of you.” Hector can feel the smile on Uther’s face as he hugs his brother back. “Now go out there and kick some ass, okay?” Uther starts to let go, but Hector only tightens his arms around his brother.

“Thanks Uther.” Hector says, whispering it softly as he buries his head into Uther’s neck. “For everything. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me with words, thank me with your actions.”

Hector spends too long on the curb, watching Uther drive away, but when he’s gone, a sense of excitement immediately overwhelms Hector.

It’s not difficult to carry his suitcase up three flights of stairs, and he all but races to the door of his dorm room.

When he unlocks the door, Eliwood is there, smiling at him from where he’s sitting at the dorm desk.

“Hey, I was wondering when you’d get here.” He says, standing from his chair. The grin on Hector’s face is palpable. He can’t help it, living with Eliwood is like a dream come true. “Are you excited?”

Hector kicks the door closed with his foot, wrapping his arms around Eliwood’s waist to pull him into a hug. “It’s like it’s too good to be true.”

Eliwood laughs, threading his fingers into the belt loops of Hector’s jeans, keeping him close even as Hector loosens his grip. “Well, it  _is_ true. Do you want to unpack?” He asks, but Hector shakes his head, cupping Eliwood’s face to pull him into a chaste kiss.

“Just gimme a minute, I wanna savor this.” Hector buried his face in Eliwood’s hair, relishing in the scent of minty shampoo and home. It’s like a new period in Hector’s life, and he’s more than ready to embrace it.

* * *

**One month later:**

“They’re still going at it, huh?” Hector asks as he closes the dorm behind him. On his bed, Eliwood groans in response, head resting tiredly on his knees as he stares at the wall that separated their room from the noises in the other.

A high-pitched squeal comes from the other side of the wall, followed by a loud squeak of the mattress. Eliwood rolls his eyes and Hector grunts as the sounds continue.

“How are they still going anyways? It’s been like-” Hector takes a moment to check his phone for the time. “Three hours. It’s been three hours.” He drops his bag onto his desk chair and sits next to Eliwood on his bed. “Who poisoned their drinking water and with what?”

“Viagra.” Eliwood says. “Pure, unaltered Viagra.” Hector laughs, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

A hitched moan comes from the dorm wall. They both sigh.

“Is someone being fucked or are they getting murdered?” Hector jokes, and Eliwood laughs, leaning into Hector tiredly.

“I just wanted to take a nap, not deal with this shit today.” The sounds of a bed hitting the wall echoes throughout their dorm room. “Just a simple nap, that’s all I wanted.”

“Have you tried banging on the wall?” Hector suggests, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Well, yeah, that’s the first thing I tried. Didn’t work.” Eliwood says, closing his eyes tiredly. “I think I just made them louder.”

Hector winces as the bed on the other side of the wall slams into the wall, and it comes to his attention that they should probably leave. “You wanna go get some coffee and then head to the library stacks to do work?” Eliwood nods tiredly, and Hector helps him to stand up.

Another bang comes from the wall, and the two of them exit the room as quickly as they possibly can.

* * *

After days of awkward torture with no sign that it was getting better, Hector finally decides that he’s had enough. He takes matters into his own hands.

A few polite knocks on the door of the other room yields nothing, so Hector bangs on the door instead. There’s a crash from somewhere in the room, and then a few muffled curses, before the door swings open to reveal a disheveled red-head who glares angrily up at Hector.

“What do you want?” He growls, rubbing at his eyes tiredly with a clenched fist. Hector narrows his eyes as he takes in the other. His shoulders are broad and his jawline is sharp, but he’s short, much shorter than either him or Eliwood.

“You need to tell your girlfriend to be quieter when you guys have sex.” Hector says, watching as the blush rises to the boy’s cheeks. “It’s really loud and it’s making it hard to concentrate on schoolwork when she's screeching like a banshee.”

The frown on the man's face deepens even more. “Whatever.” He growls once more, and the door slams closed in Hector’s face, putting him face-to-face with the name tags that are plastered on the door. One reads ‘Raymond’, while the other reads ‘Lucius’. Hector scoffs, returning to his own room, slamming the door shut when he gets back.

* * *

A few days later, a blond boy knocks on their door with a basket full of apology cookies and a promise to keep his boyfriend from ‘screeching like a banshee’ in bed. Hector takes the cookies carefully, scanning the boys face for anything other than authentic repentance, but the apology seems a genuine as an apology for sex can be.

When Eliwood gets back from class, he spies the cookies sitting on Hector’s desk, and snags one for himself.

“Where’d you get the cookies from, babe?” He asks, and Hector turns away from his math homework for a second to let Eliwood fall into his lap.

“Got ‘em from some blond dude. Said it was his apology for making so much noise.” Hector wraps his arms around Eliwood’s waist and breathes in the scent of home again.

“Oh, Lucius came by.” Hector grunts. Must’ve been Lucius from next door then.

“You know him?” He asks, and Eliwood nods, making himself comfortable against Hector’s chest. He plays with a couple of the buttons on Hector’s shirt idly.

“Yeah, we met over lunch yesterday, but you’ll never believe what he told me.” Hector raises an eyebrow as Eliwood unbuttons the first button of Hector’s shirt. “He told me that he’s not the one that makes all the high-pitched noises, it’s Raymond.”

“And this means?” Hector stiffens as Eliwood leans in, coming dangerously close to Hector’s sensitive ear.

“Raymond is the one the screeches like a banshee during sex.” He whispers, lips just barely tickling the lobe of Hector’s ear. “I say we give them a run for their money, darling.” Eliwood says with a smirk, one hand sneaking into Hector’s shirt mischievously. “What do you say? Show ‘em who the real bosses are, eh?”

So they do, and after that, they don’t have too many problems with Raymond and Lucius.

* * *

**Post-finals Week (Four months after move-in):**

This was the best fifteen dollars Hector had ever spent. Period.

After two weeks of pure stress, Hector was finally finished with his finals for the semester. To celebrate, he booked an appointment with the best stress reliever he could possibly think of.

And all he had to do was lay there and wait be loved as five tiny puppies swarm him. Yes, Hector had an appointment with the famous Puppy Room, and he was not even remotely embarrassed to admit it.

One of the puppies nuzzles his hand, another curls up in his lap, and yet another licks at his cheek. It’s like he died and went to heaven, except heaven was just a room full of adorable puppies who just wanted to love him.

Towards the end of his time, the puppies settle down, either curling up on top of him or nudging at his hands. One is chewing on his shoelace, and Hector’s pretty sure he’s about to cry.

But all good and pure things must come to an end. Once his time has run out and the puppies are needed for another student, Hector picks himself up off the floor and brushes some of the hair off his jacket. The puppies squirm around his legs, and he reaches down to give one of them a solid scratch behind the ear before he's ushered out by the attendant. From there, he begins to make his way to the coffee shop on Athos Street to meet up with Eliwood.

Hector spots him as soon as he walks in, sitting in his normal spot in the corner with a matcha latte and a book. Hector’s been blessed today, no only because of the puppies, but also because Eliwood’s brought his reading glasses with him. He looks so damn cute with those oversized, thick-frame glasses on that Hector can hardly contain himself.

Eliwood stays engrossed in his book, and Hector clears his throat as he sits across from his boyfriend. “Hey.” He says, voice even deeper than it usually is. When Eliwood looks up from his book, the smile lights up his whole face.

“Hey baby.” He sets his bookmark in place before pushing his book into the backpack that sits at his side. “How did the session go?”

Hector sighs happily, slumping further in his chair. “The best therapy a man could ask for.” Eliwood laughs, foot knocking playfully into Hector’s.

“Is that so?” His smirk widening as he goes to take a sip from his coffee. When he sets the cup down again, he rests his chin on his hand, staring up at Hector from through his glasses. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Hector stands, grabbing Eliwood’s backpack before the other has a chance to. Eliwood pretends to be angry about it, but Hector doesn’t miss for a second how quickly Eliwood grabs his hand.

They walk back to the dorm hand-in-hand, side-by-side. A quiet and comfortable silence crops up, but Hector is the first to break it.

“Do you think we could get a dog?” He asks tentatively, squeezing Eliwood’s hand.

Eliwood leans into his shoulder, fingers threading together with Hector’s. “I wouldn’t mind, but you can’t have pets in the dorms.”

“Well, yeah, but, like, after the dorms?” Below him, he can see Eliwood’s ears turn red, and the other bumps into his shoulder to hide is face.

“You want to live together after the dorms?” Eliwood asks into his shoulder.

“Well, duh.” Hector stops walking just to cup Eliwood’s cheek with a tender hand. His whole face is blisteringly red, and Hector’s pretty sure is face is just the same color. “There is no one in this world that I want to share an apartment and a dog with more than you.” Eliwood goes to cover his face in embarrassment, but Hector grabs his hand, pressing a chaste kiss to his warm palm. “Will you at least think about it?” Hector asks, and Eliwood sputters in response.

“Think about it? Of course I’ll get an apartment with you, are you crazy?” He laughs, and Hector’s chest fills with an airy sensation. “I mean, I love you after all!” As soon as the L-word comes out of Eliwood’s mouth, he clams up, and his hands shoot up to cover his face. His ears are so red that they turn the color of his hair.

Hector is stunned for a moment, but the feeling in his chest only gets tighter and tighter, until he can’t keep it in anymore. He pulls Eliwood’s hands away from his face gently, moving in to press a kiss to his flustered boyfriend’s forehead. When he pulls back and he gazes at Eliwood, his chest hurts.

“I love you too.” Hector says, and Eliwood looks like he’s going to cry, happy tears gathering at the corner of his eyes before he covers his face once again. Hector lets him do so, petting his hair in soft, reassuring strokes. “I love you so much.”

And that’s how they confessed their love in the middle of the sidewalk with about seven onlookers. But they only had eyes for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i wouldnt give for a puppy room at my own school, we totally need it. college is stressful af, and I need puppies to crawl on me like 24/7 at this point
> 
> Eliwood is the one who uses pet names, change my mind (and he's apparently canadian, eh?)
> 
> also guess who couldve totally written angst for this chapter and DIDNT... Im proud of myself for that. no angst, not this time
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated and loved <3


	4. Two Mornings

**Eighteen Years Old:**

On the first day of college move-in, Hector had turned up his nose at the prospect of having two separate twin beds, but Eliwood hadn’t really thought too hard about it. Rearranging dorm furniture is difficult and time-consuming, and it took way more energy than he wanted to expend that day.

But they had both promptly discovered how difficult it was to get down and dirty in a twin bed, especially when Hector’s stupidly attractive shoulders are almost as wide as the bed itself.

After just one incident of Eliwood falling out of the bed during post-sex cuddles, he had relented, and they both pushed their beds together to form one queen sized bed. It’s still not big enough, but it would have to do for now.

* * *

**Twenty-One Years Old:**

They stay together through Freshman and Sophomore year, and while they’ve had their ups and downs just like any other relationship, they manage to grow even closer despite it all.

They stick it out long enough to rent an apartment and move in together for their junior year. They’ve got a bed big enough for the both of them, a couch, a coffee table, and a bajillion of other pieces of furniture courtesy of Florina.

A bed big enough for the both of them is something Eliwood never expected to appreciate, but after living in a dorm for the past two years, he can safely say he’s happy with the space.

Hector’s usually the first to wake up in the morning. He claims it’s to spend his early mornings downstairs in the workout room, the steamy shower that ensues afterwards always seems to be just enough to get Eliwood going. The picture of a naked Hector, dripping wet and only covered by a sole towel while steam curls around him is always enough to convince Eliwood to dirty the sheets. It’s like that one high school trip their senior year, except Hector’s grown even more, shoulders filling out and chest widening, and now there’s always the promise of sex.

But wet fantasies aside, today seems to be the exception to the rule.

When Eliwood blinks awake, his head rests against Hector’s broad chest, one curious ear to his heart. Hector snores softly, chest lifting and falling with each breath. The clock on the nightstand reads 8:02 AM, and Eliwood closes his eyes once again, content just to lay with his boyfriend and doze off. The sound of Hector’s heart is steady and strong, and the arm wrapped around his waist makes him feel safe.

The hand curled around his waist moves, slowly sliding up his side to settle in his hair. Eliwood smiles lazily, and Hector grunts.

“I overslept.” Eliwood looks up as he rests his chin on Hector’s chest. His boyfriend is glaring daggers at the clock, and Eliwood shrugs.

“It’s not that bad, baby.” Hector huffs, and Eliwood smiles. The hand in his hair pets back some of his unruly bangs. “Stay here with me?” Hector’s gaze moves from the clock to Eliwood, and softens.

“Of course.” Hector cups his cheek, and Eliwood takes the opportunity to press a soft kiss to the palm. “How could I not after you asked so sweetly?”

“You’re whipped.” Eliwood grins, kissing along his boyfriends chest to his neck.

“Is that such a bad thing?” A breathy response, and Eliwood can feel how Hector’s heart flutters in his chest. He presses another quick kiss to his neck before he pulls back, sitting up just enough to see Hector’s face.

It’s a handsome sight. The morning sun streams from between the blinds down onto Hector’s face, and the way his hair is still half slicked back makes him look like a disheveled beauty.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.” Eliwood whispers, moving his hand to caress Hector’s cheek. It’s a soft and sweet moment, but Hector’s stubble is anything but.

When Eliwood moves to kiss his stupidly hot boyfriend, that same stubble scratches against his lips, and that delicious friction lets his mind wander.

They part, and Hector makes a playfully disgusted face. “You taste awful.” He sticks his tongue out. “Morning Breath- blegh.”

“Well, at least I’m not all prickly like you.” Eliwood sticks his own tongue out, before the two of them break into laughter. When it finally dies down, Eliwood moves up to rest his head against the pillows with Hector at his side. “Y’know,” He starts, tracing a small pattern across Hector’s bare chest with a sole finger. “Bet there’s at least one part of me that doesn’t taste bad.” That seems to get Hector’s attention, and the other raises an interested eyebrow.

“Oho yeah?” Eliwood bites his lip, pressing himself closer to Hector. The other wraps his thick arms around Eliwood’s waist once again, shuddering as Eliwood’s legs tangle with his.

“Yeah.” Eliwood’s voice pitches as a knee finds its way between his legs, pressing in minute circles against him. “Yeah, your stubble would feel so amazing.” Hector’s hand cups his ass, squeezing as Eliwood whines, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

“Lazy morning sex?” Hector’s breath is warm against his lips, his stubble rough against his hand, his eyes dark with lust. Eliwood’s mind conjures wicked images of Hector for him, naked, flushed, and kneeling between his legs with those deliciously coarse cheeks and that velvet tongue around him. A moan of delight leaves him before he can stop it.

“Fuck yes.”

Eliwood re-learned that day that Hector didn’t need to be dripping wet and half naked to properly seduce him. He just had to be Hector.

* * *

**Twenty-Two Years Old:**

Hector wakes up to a cold bed, in the dark of the night.

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, looking towards the clock tiredly to see the bright red letters blink with the time at 6:38 AM. That’s odd, he thinks, because Eliwood rarely wakes up before eight, and even when he does, he usually wakes Hector up when he does.

But Eliwood didn’t wake him up today, and he’s not in bed, and the bathroom light is off.

Hector grunts as he sits up, grabbing his phone from the nightstand as he goes. He dials Eliwood’s phone number with clumsy fingers, then holds it to his ear as he stretches his arms over his head. The phone rings once, twice, three times, and Hector almost gives up and goes back to sleep before Eliwood finally answers.

“Hey baby.” Eliwood’s voice is like static and it sounds so far away, but Hector swallows his disappointment. “Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah.” Hector scratches his face where his beard has grown in. “The bed was so cold without you. Couldn’t sleep.” Eliwood laughs from the other side of the line, and Hector can’t help the smile that overtakes his face as he leans against the headboard of their bed.

“Sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I’m out getting your birthday present.”

Hector frowns. “But my birthday isn't ‘til..” He trails off slowly as the date of the day finally hit him. “It’s my birthday, isn’t it.” Hector groans.

“Yep, and I’ll be home in about an hour. Why don’t you go back to sleep, okay?” Eliwood says, and Hector’s eyes slide shut.

“Mhm, just wake me when you get here?” He slides back down to the bed, reaching over to grab Eliwood’s pillow.

“I will. Goodnight Hector.” The call ends, and he slips back into a deep slumber.

* * *

He reawakens to hands in his hair, and an overwhelming scent of mint and eucalyptus surrounding him. When he opens his eyes, Eliwood is there, haloed by the light that streams in from the window. With a serene smile on his face, his boyfriend looks like an angel.

“Good morning.” He says, and Hector shivers as Eliwood’s fingernails scrape over his scalp. “Did you sleep well?”

“Not as well without you.” Hector says, sitting up pull Eliwood into a quick morning kiss by the back of his neck. When they part, Hector smiles. “Love you.”

Eliwood’s hands move to caress Hector’s sides, resting his chin on Hector’s shoulder as Hector pulls him into a hug. “I love you too.” He says quietly, squirming when Hector goes to kiss his neck softly. “Wait, wait, I want to give you your birthday present first.”

“My birthday present isn’t lazy morning sex?” Hector pouts, but Eliwood just laughs, pinching his cheek slightly.

“No, silly, it’s not. Let me go get it, okay? Stay here and keep your eyes closed.” Eliwood gives him one last quick kiss before he stands, heading for the door to their living room. He stops once, right before the door, to playfully pout at him. “I mean it Hector, no peeking.”

Hector laughs, making a show of placing his hands over his eyes. “Alright, no peeking.” Eliwood makes an affirmative sound, before he ducks into the living room to grab what Hector can only assume is his birthday present.

Which is really funny to Hector, because last year’s birthday present was just a 6-pack of lousy beer and a very not-lousy blowjob. Where Eliwood got the money to buy him a gift this year was beyond him, but Hector certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Eliwood shuffles back into their bedroom until his footsteps have stopped right in front of Hector. “Hold out your hands.” And Hector does, holding his palms out so Eliwood can drop his present right into his palm.

And then he does, dropping a tiny, warm, hairy ball into his outstretched palms. Hector’s eyes snap open, coming face-to-face with the smallest Jack Russell puppy that Hector’s ever seen. He tears up as the puppy yawns, snuggling into his palm further.

“You.. You got me a dog?” Hector pets the puppy’s head with a gentle finger, grinning when he chews on Hector’s thumb with a toothless mouth. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes. He’s so small and soft, Hector can’t believe it. “You really got me a dog?”

“Yeah. Happy birthday, darling.” Eliwood smiles, sitting next to Hector on the bed as he looks at the puppy as well. “You okay with keeping him?” Eliwood must’ve seen the way Hector’s eyes tear up as the puppy yawns, and he gets it. He rests his head on Hector’s shoulder, reaching up to pet the puppy himself. “What are you going to name him?”

“I dunno. Armads maybe?” Hector says, and Eliwood laughs.

“You can’t name him after your foam axe you had as a kid. Try again."

“Uh, M-Maltet?” Hector shrugs, but Eliwood is giving him the side-eye.

“You can’t name him after MY foam lance I had as a kid.”

Hector takes some time to pet the puppy in his hand. He’s so small, and so cute when he gnaws on his fingers. Everything he does makes Hector’s heart melt.

“How about Beowulf?” Eliwood finally smiles.

“I think that sounds like a much better name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, FEH just thanos-snapped the entirety of gen 1 5*s rip my +10 ephraim
> 
> in other news: kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated and loved <3
> 
> (beowulf = wolf beil)(I'm also wondering if I should make this M? I think im just going to do it just in case)


	5. Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, even though it might break immersion for some people, id like to remind you guys that Eliwood is FTM in this AU (and it's my headcanon that he starts T as an upperclassman in high school). just a reminder. carry on. (Owain also shows up briefly as a nod to my Leokumi college au fanfic. if you wanna check it out, the scene that's referenced is in chapter 5)

**Twenty-Three Years Old:**

The day starts like any other. Eliwood wakes up early to walk Beowulf, then goes to his senior seminar, finishes his homework, goes to lunch with Lyn, plays some Smash Bros with Owain just to kick everyone’s ass with Roy, and, finally, goes home to his apartment he shares with Hector armed with special Nabata takeout as an early anniversary gift. It’s actually just a thinly veiled attempt at getting lucky, but Hector will never know the difference once he’s knee deep in his first box of samosas.

He gets home and splits the food as evenly as he can between two of their fancy dinner plates that Lucius had given them as a homemaking gift. It’s perfect, and everything’s going according to plan. When Hector gets home from his day, Eliwood can see the way he just melts at the smell of his favorite spices, and relishes in the way it brings a smile to his face. Beowulf seems to notice the ease, and takes the chance to hover around Eliwood’s feet, feasting on the little pieces of food that Eliwood drops for him.

Dinner is wonderful, and they each take turns talking about their day. It’s a perfectly normal conversation.

He’s not even sure what he said, but one moment they’re talking about Lyn and Florina’s upcoming engagement, and the next is just pure awkward silence.

Eliwood blinks, looking up from his chicken curry to an equally flabbergasted Hector. “Is something wrong?” He asks, and Hector shifts uncomfortably in his chair, trying and failing to close his gaping mouth.

He seems to choke on his own tongue for a hot second before he finally responds. “I.. you just... you want kids?”

“What?”

“You said our firstborn is gonna be named Roy..” Hector blinks, and Eliwood watches the blush form on his cheeks.

“I mean.. I figured we’d have kids at some point.” Eliwood says, his own blush threatening to overtake his face. “I mean, unless you don’t want to, in which case, can we just pretend this never happen-“

“I want kids.” Hector interrupts him, and he covers his face and blush with a hand. “I am so down with kids. We can have as many as you want.”

Eliwood can’t contain his loopy grin. “Perfect.” His foot meets Hector’s under the table to kick it playfully. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

**Twenty-Eight Years Old:**

It isn’t until they’re both graduated and in stable jobs that the prospect of children comes up again. Eliwood’s not quite sure who put the thought of children back in his head, but if he had to guess, it was probably some old lady at some stuffy work party he was forced to attend for his job. But once the thought is there, it sticks.

And boy does it stick.

“I have a hard enough time with one dog, how the fuck am I gonna take care of a kid?” Hector says, muting the television where they had been watching a movie to turn to Eliwood.

“In our defense, we kinda spoiled Beowulf. Like, a lot.” Said dog barks at the mention of his name, wiggling his way in between Eliwood and Hector as he begs for attention. Eliwood pets over his face and ears while Hector scratches his butt absentmindedly.

“And you think I’m not going to spoil our children if we have any?” Hector sounds so panicked right now. Eliwood reaches up to turn his husband’s face towards his.

“You’ll be a great dad, and you won’t be doing it alone.” Eliwood offers, and that seems to ease Hector’s worries for the moment. “I promise you that much.”

He gives Hector some time to think about it. A month later, Hector comes back to the conversation with a new house perfect to raise their family in.

* * *

**Twenty-Nine Years Old:**

“She’s beautiful.” Lyn says, and Eliwood let’s his daughter hold his finger. She so small in his arms, and though the anesthesia is starting to wear off, Eliwood can’t keep the smile off his face.

“Yeah, but I can already tell she’s got Hector’s mouth though.” He jokes, and said man huffs in the seat next to Eliwood’s hospital bed.

“Have you thought of a name?” Florina asks, and Eliwood shrugs, looking towards his husband.

“You got a name yet, darling?” Hector is staring expectantly at him, so he hands their daughter to him. “Be careful, hold up her neck-“

“I know how to hold babies, Eliwood.” Hector grunts back, cradling his daughter against his chest. His eyes soften so sweetly when he looks at her, and Eliwood can’t help but watch. “I think I want to name her Lilina.” Hector says, looking around the room like he’s looking for approval.

“I think Lilina is a beautiful name for a baby girl.” Lyn says, gazing at Hector with a smile. Florina nods as well, arm wrapped around Lyn’s.

“Uther always really liked that name too.” Hector smiles down at the baby girl in his arms. His voice, usually so strong and loud, wavers. Eliwood reaches out to place a reassuring hand on Hector’s arm.

“Lilina is a perfect name.” Eliwood says. Hector reaches over to kiss him as Lyn jokingly whistles in the background.

* * *

**Thirty-One Years Old:**

Lilina grows up strong and healthy with a mouth like Hector’s and wits like Eliwood. She’s three when they decide to try for another child.

Lyn and Florina stay with Lilina while Eliwood and Hector are at the hospital, and Lilina is more than delighted to spend a few days with her favorite aunties. They bring over a new picture book and some more crayons, along with hair supplies and Florina’s makeup kit. They’re going to do makeovers, they said, and Lilina looks thrilled. Even Beowulf looks pleasantly pleased with the bows in his hair.

* * *

The delivery itself goes as smoothly as such as thing can go, and they get an unexpected, but not unwanted, visitor afterwards.

Owain shows up in the hospital room, smiling like a doofus the whole way through. The years had cut off some of the baby fat from his face, but when he smiled it was even more evident than it was before.

“I had to come see the birth of a legend, Eliwood.” He’d said, gesturing towards the baby boy in Eliwood’s arms. “You actually named him Roy. After the Smash Bros character. You, my friend, are a legit legend.”

“You.. named our son after a video game character?”

Eliwood is surprisingly good at avoiding Hector’s gaze.

* * *

**Thirty-Six Years Old:**

Everything was falling apart for Eliwood, and here’s why.

First off, Hector had started growing an actual beard over the past couple months, which would’ve been fine because Eliwood really likes Hector’s facial hair. Like, a lot. Except whenever they’d try to get down and dirty in what little time they had, Hector would ruin the mood entirely by speaking in his version of an ‘old man voice’.

Why? Eliwood has no idea, but Hector said it had something to do with ‘playing the part’, whatever the fuck that means. Whatever, Eliwood has better things to do than repeatedly being cockblocked by his own husband.

Secondly, Lilina and Roy somehow got into a fight about stuffed animals or something dumb. It escalated pretty quickly, straight through the pouting phase and into the verbal phase, where Lilina had told Roy that he was named after a video game character. Roy did not take the news well, and Hector had taken Roy out to get ice cream like the cool dad he was while Eliwood had to stay home with a pouting Lilina.

And now she’s hiding under the living room rug, like Eliwood won’t see her lumpy form from above. Makes perfect sense, a giant lump under a rug isn’t suspicious at all. God, seven is such a weird age.

Third, they have no milk, so Eliwood can’t even make his favorite tea to deal with this bullshit.

“Lilina, can you come here and help papa?” Eliwood calls to her, hoping she’ll leave the poor rug alone, to no avail. He’s not really sure what to do now.

So he uses his best judgement and walks over to peek under the rug, and there she is, pouting.

“Lilina, why don’t you come to the grocery store with me?” He asks, but the pouting face in front of him isn’t budging. Eliwood has to raise the stakes somehow. “How about you decide what we have for dinner tomorrow?”

That face is easing slightly, and Lilina sniffs. “It can be anything I want?”

Eliwood smiles, leading his daughter out from under the rug. “Anything you want.”

* * *

All is forgiven and forgotten for now. When Roy and Hector get back from the ice cream store and the groceries have been put away, Lilina gives her brother a great big hug as he squirms around in her grip.

And then it’s time to tuck the two into bed. Eliwood reads the first Harry Potter book with Lilina, both taking turns reading the pages to each other. When they’re done with the chapter, Lilina gives him a big wet smooch on the cheek as a goodnight kiss, and Eliwood follows it with a kiss on her forehead. She’s grown so much, and Eliwood couldn’t be more proud.

Hector’s in charge of wrangling Roy into his pajamas and into bed, something that is apparently harder than it sounds considering he’s still chasing their son around until well after Eliwood’s finished with Lilina. “I had to work all that ice cream energy out somehow.” Hector says as Eliwood gives him a look.

Needless to say, the process of that ‘working out the ice cream energy’ is streamlined to get their youngest in bed at a decent hour, and Eliwood collapses on the couch while Hector tucks Roy in.

“Kids, am I right?” Hector plops down next to him, a picture of parental tiredness. He throws an arm around Eliwood tiredly, leaning into the other. “God, how did I let you talk me into this?”

Eliwood smiles, reaching up to pat Hector’s face. “Shut up, I know you love our kids.” Hector’s head drops onto his shoulder, and his beard tickles Eliwood neck. “You love being a dad just as much as I do.” He can feel the smile that grows on Hector’s face.

“Fuck, you’re right.” Hector wipes his face with a hand. “I love it. I love our kids. And I love _you._ ” And then he leans in to kiss Eliwood on the cheek. “But I think I’m going to turn in for the night. As much as I love them, they are exhausting.”

“Agreed.” Eliwood says, watching as Hector stands. He makes grabby hands up at his husband. “Carry me?” Hector frowns.

“Eliwood, babe, I love you but you are _heavy_.” He says, gripping one of the hands to pull Eliwood to his feet. “I can maybe give you a piggyback ride, but that’s about it. I’m not as strong as I used to be.”

“Good enough for me.” Eliwood grins while Hector rolls his eyes, turning around for his husband to jump on his back.

Hector carries him up the stairs and to their bed, a king size memory foam mattress with blue sheets. Hector dumps him there, face down as he goes to brush his teeth.

Eliwood turns to look at Hector as he begins to lay down in the bed next to him. He thinks about all the times throughout his life that he’s loved him, when six-year-old Hector stuck his head through a playhouse window to ask him if he was okay, seventeen-year-old Hector whose hands shook as they danced, eighteen-year-old Hector who held his hand as he got his first shots.

Nineteen-year-old Hector who said ‘I love you’ back like it was nothing after Eliwood got so insanely flustered. Twenty-two-year-old Hector who cried when he got a puppy. Twenty-nine-year-old Hector who showed him the floor plan to their new house with an excited grin.

Thirty-six-year-old Hector with a dad bod, a beard, and two amazing kids. Just Hector, who he loves more than life itself.

“You’re perfect.” Hector turns to look at him, smile slowly growing on his face. He leans over, placing a minty kiss on Eliwood’s temple.

“I love you too.” And he turns the light out.

Eliwood wakes up to the smell of pancakes and the sounds of his children playing, and he’s never felt so blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a day late, school kinda caught up with me yesterday D: (the only fantasy part about this chapter is a 29-year old couple being able to afford a house haha >.>)
> 
> thank you all so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all appreciated and loved! <3


End file.
